puppetcombofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nun Massacre/@comment-45.26.166.127-20190103120156
I've seen 4 endings so far, two of which appear to be unique game overs: Normal ending: The player comes across an altar room missing two candles. One candle is taken from a padlocked locker, the other taken from a roped shut cabinet that can be opened with rubbing alcohol and a lighter and burning the cabinet open. Placing both candles on the altar and lighting them results in a headless crucified body crashing through the stained glass, and a statue head in place of the actual head. Placing the head upon the decapitated Mary statue in the garden is a perfect fit, however, nothing happens. Upon heading back to the building, the player is given two notes, one on the ground in front of a freshly opened grave, and another inside the grave. The first note details an exasperated mother entrusting her "difficult" child to a sister, and hoping for the best. Inside the grave is a coffin and the second note. The second note is the mother losing hope and deciding the matter is out of her hands and hopeless. At any time, the player is prompted to lay down in the coffin, even before reading the note. There appears to be no way out of the grave, and so, with nothing else to do, the player may give up, lay down in the coffin, and close the lid. Unique ending/game over: While in the vents, the player may come across a vent that stretches a long way. If she continues down this vent, she will eventually come across a tape titled "Children's Show 3". If she does not turn back now, and instead continue around the curve moving further into the vent, she will initiate this ending. The vent is near endless and the walls will begin to shrink at a slightly clockwise angle the further they go. Eventually, it will shrink to the point that she can no longer move. When the player attempts to turn back, the rest of the vent has shrunken behind her, trapping her. After a short amount of time, a miniature humanoid figure will sprint directly at her very quickly from further in the vent, and upon it touching you, the game will end abruptly. Good ending: This ending takes quite a lot of work- reading all of the notes and finding all of the vhs tapes detailing the story of Bongo a clown, and the last one, a doll. Upon watching the last tape, a cross falls. Only one cross is needed, and the lighter is essential. The player must take this cross, and head back to the area in the vents that had a previously unclimable wall- following the vent, the player is eventually transported to a circus themed room, with the nun inside of a cage and the doll from the last video hanging from the ceiling. There is a gas can here. Upon examining the nun, the player is prompted "Don't believe her lies". She pours gasoline on the nun and sets her on fire, reducing her to a skeleton. Talking to the doll will yield the prompt, "You are forgiven." And a stairway will open up in the corner of the room. Upon walking up the stairway, the walls will eventually disappear, giving a heaven like appearance, and you will receive "THE END". Bad end: Crawling around the vents without solving any puzzles may net you this one, or in general not being careful in the vents. If the player isn't careful where she walks, she will stumble across this vent that leads to a drop into a room with no exit. (please look down and back away/be careful if you wish to avoid this ending.) Upon falling into the room, after a set amount of time, the nun will poke her head from the vent, and stare down at her. The nun's gaze will follow the player for a while, and after another set amount of time, she will let out a high pitched scream and begin vomiting acidic blood. Helpless in the pit, the player will eventually die, earning a bad end/unique game over.